The Rooftop
by Somewhere In Time
Summary: For the Titans, there’s only one place where couples can allow romance to bloom – the rooftop of Titans Tower. Collections of stories – Robin and Starfire, Raven and Beastboy, Kid Flash and Jinx. Jericho and Kole. RobStar BBRae KFxJ
1. Thinking of Two, Kid Flash and Jinx

**-**

**-**

**The Rooftop**

**-**

**-**

**Thinking of Two, Kid Flash and Jinx**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-Hey.

-Hey.

-What are you doing here?

-Raven told me the rooftop is the best thinking place around here.

One flash and he is sitting next to her. He scoots up so that his shoulder is just brushing against hers.

-So, what're you thinking about?

-Nothing.

He smirks.

-Liar.

She wraps her arms around her knees. Her eyes are fixed on the turbulent sea.

-Suit yourself.

He changes position at the speed of light. He is now leaning backwards with a graceful arrogance, staring into her face. He cocks his head to one side.

-I bet I could get you to crack.

She snorts scornfully.

-You're losing that bet, handsome.

-I'm not so sure about that.

He leans in close to her face and stares her straight in the eyes. The dark navy of the ocean and the bright autumn-sky-blue eyes begin to blur and merge together. Striking red frames the outskirts of her vision, and for a crazy moment she believes the ocean is on fire. The blue is swallowed up in a tangle of red and darkness. Eternity follows close by, heated and pure like molten gold.

The tangy sea breeze returns to her face, sweeping away the last glowing drops upon her thirsty lips. They scatter into tiny beads and tangle into the infinity of the dark skies. Maybe stars are the remainders of lovers' contact, she thinks.

-Still not ready?

His voice is the star-speckled summer night. The velvety warmth rubs gently on her eardrums, vibrating the tender membranes and sending shivers down her spine.

-It doesn't matter now.

-Course nothing matters when we're together, babe. I still want to know.

She buries her head in her knees and arms, laughing at the utter schmaltziness of his words.

-You're a total sap.

He grinned.

-You know you love me for it.

She wishes she had a pillow to throw at him. But there are no pillows on this concrete bed.

-Shut up.

-If you tell me.

Out of the blue, a warm finger caresses the curve of her jaw. His eyes start to draw her back to the place they can only go together.

He breaks off too early. She snatches at the warmth but it insistently dissolves into the air. He knows what she wants.

-If you tell me.

His voice is taunting. She wonders if it is worth opening her mouth for. He wheedles.

-You promised, no secrets.

-It's not a secret. I probably told you this before.

-_Jen_, he whines.

He is suddenly serious, vehement.

-Did any of the other heroes try something? If they did, I _swear_ –

She shakes her head rapidly.

-No, no, it's nothing like that. They were all nice to me.

-_Too_ nice?

He is asking her if the others were overly courteous. She knows that.

-It's not that either. It's just –

He waits. She knows he wants to blurt out, _just what?_

-I don't belong here.

He is all frowns.

-Jinx, we've been through this before.

Her face is made of the same material she is sitting on. She looks away. She starts to get up.

-Wait.

His hand is fast on her wrist, binding her to the ground.

-What?

He knows she is irritated. That never stopped him, and it will not now.

-I'm sorry. That's not how I meant to say it. Of course you belong here. It's been a year since you've been part of the Titans. This is your party.

-I don't know –

She breaks off agitatedly. Almost angrily.

-Forget it. I was being stupid.

-C'mon, talk to me.

Her eyes stray to the waves again.

-They're all so happy, all so sure. All their friends are always right. But half my friends are in jail.

-You still care.

-I probably can't say the same for them.

He can't tell if her mouth is a smile or a grimace. All he knows is that it's wry. He continues.

-And you're not sure if that's right or not. You feel guilty.

-Like hell I do.

But he knows it's true. He gropes about in his head for a good example to fish out. He can think of none. He resorts to vague advice.

-Well, they're still your friends. It makes sense you still like them.

-Even if we were all villains, the Hive was a still a school you know…

He stands and holds his hand out to her.

-Do you want to go and see them? I could get you there in a heartbeat.

She reaches up. Before he can gather her up into his arms, she speaks.

-No, I don't want to. Let's just get back to the party.

-Dance with me?

She smiles that wicked grin he loves. She grasps his hand.

-Definitely. I'll hex you if you don't.

His eyes widen. He tugs his hand out of hers.

-Right! Wait a sec –

Two windy seconds later he stood in front of her, eighteen red roses in his hand.

-Happy birthday, Jinx.

Her eyes widen in delight and surprise. She laughs.

-Told you you're a sap.

She tugs him close. He is stuck in bubblegum sweeter than a sip of water in the desert. She is his oasis, and he did not care for the rest of the dry sand around him.

-Thanks.

She breathes in the gentle scent of her scarlet bouquet. A sparkle of mischief kindles in her eyes.

-Hey, Flash.

She leans close to him. She makes as if to kiss him on the cheek.

…

-Oh, come _on_, that's not fair!

His mask is in her hands, his foot stuck in a hex-created crack.

-Life's not fair, Wallace Rudolph West.

Cackling, she saunters down the stairs. The flowers are cradled lovingly in her arms. She calls as she descends.

-You promised me a dance, Kid Flash. You better not break that promise, or it'll be _unlucky_ for you.

His face breaks out in a wide grin. An astonished chuckle escapes his lips.

Now, if he can just get his foot out…

* * *

Different from the style I usually write. I just wanted to try it out ever since I read Hemingway and James Joyce. How is it? Do you like it? Is it confusing?

Oh, and Wally's middle name is really Rudolph. Not joking.


	2. For Now, Jericho and Kole

-

-

**For Now, Jericho and Kole**

**-**

**-**

**-**

From this height, the waves looked like little ripples of foam on the surface of a cup of morning coffee after a good stir. Kole, peering over the edge of the concrete walls of the rooftop of Titans Tower on tiptoe, took in a deep breath of the fresh ocean air. She had never voiced it to Gnaark, but she had missed being aboveground. She had missed the sky and sea. Not so much the mountains, probably because her underground home had mountains aplenty.

Someone gently touched her shoulder.

Kole spun around, surprised. A boy with tousled blonde hair and piercing green eyes stood there in the sun. He deftly moved his hands into various shapes. It only took a moment before, she realized his motions as sign language.

"I'm sorry, I don't know – "

She was afraid she might have offended him. But he just smiled and nodded, saying "Ah." Well, Kole knew that that was what he had said, even if there was no sound. Both stood there silently, and Kole felt that she should be the one to introduce herself, since it was because her ignorance that he couldn't speak or communicate with her.

"Hi, I'm Kole. Jericho, right?" Awkwardly, Kole stuck out her hand. Jericho took it and gave it a shake, nodding with that gentle smile of his. Something about him made Kole relax, and she smiled back, a real smile. Then, Jericho's face turned questioning, and he pointed to his eyes, then at hers.

Kole hesitated. Jericho was a hero, she knew, it was just that she did not know him well enough to trust him so completely. Giving him control of her body just seemed like a far jump… When she looked back at Jericho, something clicked within her mind. _He wants to talk to me._

With a mental shrug, she decided to take the plunge.

"Ok, but you have to promise to get out when I ask." said Kole firmly.

Jericho nodded, and Kole got the distinct feeling he wanted to add "Of course."

To ready herself, Kole took a deep breath before meeting Jericho's eyes. The entirety of his eyes turned black except for his irises, which brightened to an almost neon hue and became a glowing ring as the pupil enlarged. A funny feeling came over Kole as Jericho disappeared before her eyes; she was aware of herself, yet was almost completely powerless to act, like the moment right before falling asleep. Her own voice (yet in her mind it echoed mingled with a different voice, a masculine voice) said, "You shouldn't stand too close to the edge."

Kole shrugged, and was surprised when her arms actually obeyed easily. Realizing Jericho wasn't using his full power on her was strangely comforting.

"I was looking at the ocean," her eyes trailed to the blue expanse just over the concrete fence, "I'd missed it."

"Mm." Jericho smiled. "It _is_ amazing, isn't it?"

They both breathed in the salty sea air together, literally. Kole giggled. Jericho cocked his head questioningly…or Kole's body did.

Kole just giggled even more. "This is the weirdest thing I've ever felt. If anyone came by, they'd think I was crazy."

Jericho let out a laugh too. "I just wanted to talk. It was frustrating, not being able to."

"I got that. That's why I let you, you know." Kole left it off there, unsure how to label the situation.

Jericho did not finish Kole's sentence. Instead, he said, "That was thoughtful of you. Thank you."

Kole just shrugged again, slightly embarrassed. She looked at the sea again. There was silence between them, filled only with the crash of the waves that could still be heard even at this distance. It was Kole who spoke up first.

"So, I guess we should introduce ourselves." Having nothing to look at while talking, her eyes stayed on the blue horizon. "Um, I guess I should start with my powers…I can turn to crystal."

"I can possess other people by looking into their eyes."

Both were interested in the other's story, but did not ask. These things were rather private, and all too often painful recollections. Standing clamlike didn't seem like a good option though, so Kole spoke again.

"I lived in an underground sanctuary up at the North Pole with Gnaark to escape people who wanted to use me. I thought we'd be safe there, but I guessed wrong because this second-rate villain, Dr. Light, tried to use me as a prism."

Jericho smiled. "The same Dr. Light we just fought?"

Giggling, Kole replied, "Yes, it's the same guy. He wasn't _that_ wimpy when we – the Titans were there too – fought him up at my place."

"So what happened?"

"Of course we all defeated him! That was the start with my friendship with the Titans, and so I'm here. What about you? Where did you live?"

For a brief moment, Kole thought she felt Jericho hesitate, but as he soon started talking, she wondered if she'd only imagined it.

"I lived on a mountaintop with a lot of yellow flowers and my guitar."

"Alone?"

Jericho nodded and Kole's eyes widened in surprise. "Weren't you lonely?"

This time, Kole was certain Jericho's smile held a note of sadness. "I had my guitar," he replied. "Beastboy was the one who came to contact me right before the Brain fiasco. The villains the sent to get me didn't really know my abilities, so I was able to defeat them."

"Right, I was forgetting! You were part of Beastboy's team that saved the rest of us!" Kole exclaimed admiringly.

Jericho blushed. "Well, uh, yeah…" he stammered, suddenly flustered. "It wasn't all that amazing, really, we'd have been flattened if you and the rest of the Titans didn't show up soon after."

"Still!"

The sound of footsteps hurrying up the stairs behind them could be heard, and Jericho hurriedly left Kole's body. The door banged open, revealing Cyborg.

"There y'all are! C'mon down, we've got pizza and Gnaark is frantic." chuckled Cyborg, addressing the last remark to Kole. "Seems to think we've done you in or something."

Kole slapped her forehead with the heel of her palm, albeit smilingly. "Not again!" she said. "I told him to relax and have fun and not worry about me."

"Well, you better be down quick, or you know there won't be any food left."

"Between you and Gnaark, no kitchen on earth can last!" Kole's voice held a note of laughter. She waved him on. "We'll be right down after you, Cyborg!"

Waving back, he stomped down the stairs again. They could hear his loud voice booming something about tofu and grass stains. Giggling again, Kole shook her head in amusement.

"Well, I should hurry down and calm Gnaark," she said to no one in particular. Looking back at Jericho, she called, "You coming?"

Jericho's face had become slightly overshadowed. He wanted more than anything to ask Kole who Gnaark is, (though it was none of his business really, he chided himself) but he didn't and couldn't, obviously. For some reason, there was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach every time either Cyborg or Kole said that name. An image of the large caveman that had accompanied Kole flashed through his mind. At Kole's voice however, he forced a smile and nodded.

Kole cocked her head inquiringly, but did not ask. Impulsively, she grabbed Jericho's hand and pulled him along with her.

_Live in the moment._

A voice Jericho had once admired so much echoed in his memory. Though now he abhorred the owner of that voice, for now he accepted the advice and let himself be pulled through the darkness by a small, slight hand.

* * *

**A/N I hope you all know who the "voice" that Jericho hates is. Well, those of you who know the comics will. ^^ Not sure if that person ever did say this, but it's a fanfic, not a canon comic, so I'm going with it for the moment.**

**Huh. I thought I'd start this fic with RobStar, but I didn't. I thought for sure the next chapter would be RobStar, but it wasn't. ^^; Hope you enjoyed! Please review.**


	3. Sunset, Robin and Starfire

-

-

**Sunset, Robin and Starfire**

-

-

-

Neither of us actually set it down in words, spoken or otherwise, but still those daily promises went on like clockwork. Like the sneak kiss in the side chamber every morning, away from Cy's nosy security system and "The Dastardly Pair's" teasing. Like the hug right before breakfast. Like the extra eye we keep on each other every fight. Like the one-on-one sparring session every Friday at six to seven – if we don't have an alarm.

Watching the sunset together is one of them. Maybe it started after watching that sunset in Tokyo, when I made Star cry…but every day, no matter what we've been doing or where we are, we always make sure we're at the roof when the sky begins to light up in a fiery display. At least that short space of time is ours and ours alone.

Today was no different. I rushed up the stairs, gulping for air – a scuffle downtown had detained me for longer than I'd bargained. Star was waiting for me, her hair rippling in the ocean breeze. At the thud of the shutting door, she turned her head to the sound and as I strode towards her, she smiled.

"I thought we would miss it tonight."

I reached over and kissed her gently on the cheek, winning another smile from her.

"Aren't you glad we didn't?"

This time, she was the one to reach over for a kiss, but on the lips.

"Very," she replied as we parted.

We both took a seat, hugging our knees. Star's vibrant red hair, now tinted gold by the sunlight, blew about in the wind, tinkling against my ear like a wind chime. My most favorite sound in the world.

Star suddenly laid her head on my shoulder. I took this as a signal for more proximity, so I snaked my arm around her waist. The sun was almost gone, just a red disk half submerged in water. Above us, the sky was already a dusky blue, though right in front of us the sky was still glowing with a pink-orange hue.

Star shifted her position slightly. "Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question."

My hand stroked Star's bare waist.

"What is it?"

Her stomach caved under my fingers as she let out a long sigh.

"Why cannot such perfect moments last?"

A long silence followed. Though both our faces were being bathed with gold, my mind was not. I couldn't think up of a bright enough answer. Things change, time passes and happiness doesn't last – I knew that, intrinsically, but I couldn't figure out _why_. Really, why couldn't perfection last?

In physics, entropy – the measure of chaos – can only increase. In time, humans normally experience linear sequences only – so far. Past, present, future. Cause and effect. And it keeps flowing and flowing in one direction, so "perfect moments" can't last. In religion, or my religion, anyway, we are all sinners. Because we sin, good can't last. If good is a sticker, sin is a layer of dust that makes the sticker lose its sticking power.

None of these answers running around in my head were going to help me, because those answers also lead to a _why_ question. Oh, I could tell her my theories, she understands science to a degree that surprises me all the time. Half the time she knows more than I do. She probably already knows everything I've thought of. Time flies. Chaos reigns. But even so, we try to make perfect moments last. Only problem is, it never works. That's what she wants to know.

I decide on the truth. "I don't know, Star. I can think of entropy, nonlinear time and sin right now, but I don't know why that has to _be_."

More silence passed before Starfire spoke up.

"Sin leads to wrongful actions and thoughts, yes?"

"Yeah…?" I answered, questioningly. I had no idea what she was aiming at.

She crept closer, so that there was virtually no space between us left; her hip touching mine, her knees knocking against mine, her head still on my shoulder (her hair smelled of sweat and alien spices, a scent that left me heady) and my hand still wrapped around her waist.

"Perhaps that is why. Perhaps we make so many mistakes that at times the best efforts run astray. Perhaps…we try and that trying is the undoing."

The sky was still full of color, though it was gently fading now that the sun had dipped behind the horizon. A gloomy silence rested heavily on both of us.

"On Tamaran," she whispered, "My mother and father did not talk to each other very much. They wished not to fight…they wished to appear perfect to each other…I do not remember much, but I do remember the great cordiality that was closer to the coldness. They fought once. I was watching the sky…they had fought over sending me, but soon they returned to the politeness with each other and I was sent away."

Blinking furiously before meeting my eyes, she murmured, "I am sorry, I believe I have done the ruining of our moment. I should have done the shutting of my mouth instead."

She looked away, and in the dying light, I saw a single tear gleam against her cheek before she made to stand up. I tightened my grasp on her waist, making her glance back at me in surprise.

"Where are you going? Sunset's not over yet."

With my left hand securing Star to the rooftop, I tugged my right hand glove off with my teeth and wiped the traces of that stray tear from her cheek with my now-bare hand.

"If perfect moments don't last," I said as Star stared at me with liquid eyes, "I think we should make as many as possible."

With that, I kissed her, gently. Drew apart for a second to add,

"Even if trying is the undoing, what can we do but try?"

A watery smile, then Starfire tackled me; the warmth of her embrace and of her lips engulfed me and I complied, happily. Her fingers in my hair, my hands at her waist… All was perfection. But…

With a resounding _crack! _I was knocked over onto the hard concrete.

Star gasped. "Robin! Are you undamaged?" she cried frantically. In a daze that probably didn't have anything to do with the short fall and everything to do with the personage now looming over me, I did the only thing that made sense.

"Mmm hmm." And I started kissing her again.

…

Only after the stars could be seen did we dust ourselves off and head down to the Ops room for dinner. Next day there would be another sunset. And the next day, and the next day, and the next…

--

_A/N Finally, a RobStar one!! It was about time...Everyone probably knows who the Dastaradly Pair is...if you don't, don't hesitate to ask me. xD How did you like it? Too short? Too sappy?_


	4. Raindance, Beastboy and Raven

**-**

**-**

**Raindance, Beastboy and Raven  
**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Raven? Raven! RAAAAAAVEN!"

I closed my eyes all the tighter. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos,_ I murmured. _Focus on the words, Raven._

There was a great banging as Beastboy unceremoniously shoved the door open so that the poor door shivered on its hinges and almost banged shut in Beastboy's face.

With my eyes still closed, I couldn't help but snap, "Nice work, Beastboy, Cyborg will be very happy you ripped off the roof door."

"Hey, the Tower's strong enough to withstand even the mighty strength of Beast Man!"

I rolled my eyes under my closed lids. I wasn't quite ready to give up on meditation yet, and once I had my eyes open, I knew Beastboy wouldn't leave me alone. _Azarath Metrion Zi –_

"Raven!"

My lips tightened. "Go away."

"But _Ra_ven!"

"Beastboy, I'm warning you –"

"It's RAINING!" he burst out, and from the soggy slap of wet fabric on fabric, I knew he was flapping his arms in earnestness. Like a small child.

I sighed. He meant well, I knew, and I reminded myself that I should remember this before being irritated at him, but I couldn't help sounding a little cross. "I'm well aware of that, Beastboy."

Suddenly, he became still. "Oh," was all he said. The soft pitter-patter of raindrops on the cement contrasted with the louder plunk-plank of rain on fabric, informing me Beastboy was still standing next to me. I opened my eyes, curiosity getting the better of me.

In the grayness of the rain, he stood, dark green hair plastered to his lighter hued face, like a mountain. Quiet, understanding, and majestic. His eyes were fixed on the hazy city at first; he then closed them and raised his face to the sky. A drop of rain slid down his face, following the contours of his cheekbones, tracing his neck, then disappearing into his already soaked uniform.

An unwelcome gust of wind reminded me it was winter, and to the fact that Beastboy only had on his uniform, whereas I was wearing thick leggings and my warm, stormproof foul weather cloak of nylon.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked. He looked at me, shook his head, but a small shiver betrayed him. "You _are_ cold. Let's get inside before you catch a cold. Again."

He had looked beautiful, more beautiful than I'd like to admit, there in the rain, his viridian eyes bright against the gray, his hair slicked down onto his face and I wanted to run. Then he smiled his stupidly-happy-patented-Beastboy smile.

"Voulez-vous danser avec moi?" he said, holding out a hand. The sudden use of French surprised me into silence. His grin widened. "I've always wanted to use that phrase. It sounds so…smart, something you'd like…whaddya think Rae? So, yes?"

_Pitter-patter, pitter-patter_…went the rain, relentlessly. _What to say?_

"…Yes."

His grasp was firm as he pulled me close. For several moments, we just stood there looking into each other's eyes, drenching ourselves (literally) in the beat. _Pitter-patter, pitter-patter, pitter-patter…_Then, as if someone was conducting us, we began to move in unison.

The rain was orchestra enough. We spun wildly around to the music of the rain in strange dance moves that would have won no prizes. But from the way he looked at me, I knew he felt just as I felt – that it was perfect. He let loose a wonderfully free whoop that soared above us.

Us. Me and him. Our hands clasped almost desperately, we swung each other around with our eyes glued to each other – for an absurd moment I believed the world was revolving around us. Both of us kept smiling, kept laughing…

Suddenly, because it felt right, we split apart as Beastboy spun me out of his arms.

I whirled around, with hands outstretched and face to the heavens. My hood had long ago been pushed back to feel the rhythm on my own skin. A regal tiger loped around me, beckoning, and I leaped onto him, trusting. The fur was velvety soft as I ran my fingers through it. After a couple more rounds, he jumped over the ledge.

My breath hitched in my throat.

For a brilliant moment, I saw the stone-gray sea breaking into white foam against our island. I felt myself suspended in midair. Then, I buried my face into green fur, just to feel the smoothness of feathers. The great eagle caught the wind and glided, gracefully, back to the roof, tracing a big semicircle in the air with the tip of its wing.

The thunder of hooves rang out as he touched down as a horse. We ran around the roof, him ever-changing his form. A bear, a camel, a gorilla; I felt skin, bone and muscle shift and knit into different shapes under me.

Gently, gorilla-Beastboy picked me off his shoulders and onto the ground. I couldn't help but laugh as he traipsed around on the wet ground as an otter, then a seal, laughing with his many voices. He was still laughing as he sat on the concrete as a man again, drenched to his skin.

Suddenly, he leapt towards me with a feral grace and hugged me tight. I could feel his breast rising and falling rapidly through my uniform.

"I love rain, it feels like life, you know?" he breathed, nuzzling my wet neck.

I knew.

Slowly turning around, I kissed him full on the lips, life coming down upon us both, upon the city, upon the earth…

He picked me up by the waist and spun me around like a child – it still amazed me that he was now tall enough to do this – and grinned so wide. His joy was so tangible it trapped me in its web. I felt as if I would burst, burst right there in his arms with happiness.

And for a long time, all we could do is gaze at each other in that cocoon of utter joy. Both of us barely flinched as my powers crept across the floor and ripped the door clean off its hinges.

"I guess you'll have to tell Cy," Beastboy said, voice playful.

My usual stern expression came up in a moment. "I'll just say it was your fault."

He mock pouted. "Aww, Rae, you wouldn't!"

"Mmm hmm. You have too much belief in my humanity."

He hugged me again. "I love you anyway, Raven."

I knew he meant those words, so why did I stiffen every time I heard it? Unable to bring up the courage to echo his words, I gently hugged him back, hoping he'll know all the same. He, still giddy with emotion, seemed not to notice as he kissed my wet hair.

"Let's go inside and dry off before we catch cold," I murmured. The rush of warmth that dancing had given me was ebbing away. I shivered.

He shivered too. "Heh, should've taken your advice the first time."

"No."

The question was clear in his guileless eyes. I smiled.

"No," I repeated. "I'm glad you didn't."

--

--

Rainy days are my love, whether it is gentle or stormy. Each has its own separate beauty.

Calm rains, like today, with its steady thrumming beat, calls to me, _peace, peace, peace_…until I feel cleansed of anger and irritation. I listen to the soft drip-drip of rainwater running off my cloak, and to the quiet thunder of rain falling onto my hood, and it seems as if nothing in this world can go wrong. As if the rain can clean not only me, but everyone and everything around me.

Raging storms exhilarate me, catching me up in its ferocious embrace. The pelting rain lashing across my skin makes me more awake and aware than ever. And when I've poured all my rage into the storm, when the storm rages in my place, I feel deliciously empty and calm.

**And dancing with him was like dancing with the storm.**

--

_A/N Many long days have passed since I updated. I'm sorry I was so late with this long-awaited one, but it took a while to perfect. I had too many ideas I had to cram into it! Vowing the next one won't take long! (review and tell me all my flaws, I beg you.)_

_p.s. Beastboy & his many forms = similar to a storm, or that's what I was trying to show, anyway. ^^;  
_


End file.
